1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many air conditioners for automotive vehicles include upper and lower outlets through which conditioned air is discharged into the interiors of vehicles. Since the upper and lower outlets usually have different positional relationships with a heating element in the air conditioner, the temperature of air flowing through the upper outlet tends to differ from the temperature of air flowing through the lower outlet. Accordingly, when one of the upper and lower outlets is blocked and the other is unblocked, i.e., if the active outlet is changed, the temperature of air put out by the air conditioner also changes.